johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
WTNOF Episode 10: Berlin Catacombs
With the Tunnel Glider finished, B.J. will use it to get around underneath the catacombs of Berlin and to find a military train and infiltrate a Nazi U-Boat. With Anya now having the transponder code to track the Nazi U-Boat. B.J. now must use the Tunnel Glider to go through the Berlin Catacombs (which are flooded) and into an underground Nazi weapons dept which transfer missiles and other weapons to different parts of the world (including where U-boats are) Here, you must drive the tunnel glider through the Berlin sewers, it may be difficult to steer the tunnel glider at first but use the first segments of this mission to practice using it. Remember where the tunnel glider is as you'll need the oxygen to get through most of this episode. You can locate the tunnel glider on the map Berlin Catacombs (Click for full size image) 1. Before you head into the Tunnel glider, head to a corridor on the far side of the catwalks. Use the Laserkraftwerk to cut the metal box which contains a medium armor vest. 2. With the armor vest, head into the Tunnel Glider. To use the Tunnel Glider, the R2 button will move it forward, the L2 button will move it backward and both control sticks will steer it (use both control sticks to steer it faster). Once you get the hang of using the Tunnel Glider, have it move down and to a circular corridor. 3. Take the tunnel glider until you reach a grating. Get out of the tunnel glider and use the Laserkraftwerk to cut the chain that is sealing the grating and get back into the tunnel glider and proceed. 4. Here, exit the tunnel glider again and swim into the small pathway underneath the second grating and swim upward to see another chain, use the Laserkraftwerk to cut the chain and get back into the tunnel glider. 5. After passing through the second grating, move up and you'll find yourself in another big area, proceed to another circular corridor and head to your right to find a ladder. There, hold the switch to activate an old turbine wait until the hole in the turbine's blades is in the water. 6. Head to your left and exit the tunnel glider and climb onto a ledge and proceed into the circular corridor and head to your left and right to find a ladder which will take you to another level, Head to your left to find a switch that controls the water levels. Hold the switch until the water stops flowing. 7. Get back into the tunnel glider and take as far as the platform on the other side. This is the last you'll see of the Tunnel Glider. 8. Keep in mind that because there's water flowing into this segment of the catacombs, there's going to be a current which will hinder you using the Laserkraftwerk on the water mines which are underwater. Use one of the mines to blow up the blocked circular doorway above the water. Then, swim back to the top of the water to ensure you don't drown. 9. Once you're through the circular doorway, head to the stairs and a small catwalk that's above the water to move faster and than back to the water on the far side. 10. There are 2 routes you can use here. You can either use another water mine to blow up the blocked circular corridor, or you can brave underwater and swim through a small underwater corridor. 11. Once through, find a service elevator. You'll see B.J. using the Laserkraftwerk to activate the elevator which will completely drain the weapon's battery. Nazi weapons depot (Click for full size image) 12. There's a nearby charging station. Go to your left to find it and charge the Laserkraftwerk as you'll need it. 13. Use the Laserkraftwerk to cut the chain linked fence and head to your right. 14. Here you'll find the first Nazi soldiers in this episode. Eliminate the COs and the rest of the soldiers and Kamphunds. There are also a lot of wooden crates and metal boxes in this area as well and they all have a lot of ammo, armor and even health items. Open them up with your knife or Laserkraftwerk to open them to stock up on enough supplies. 15. Hold down the switch, but as you do so an Ubersoldat will raise the door and will attack you. Use the Laserkraftwerk (or the mini rocket launcher) to eliminate it. Takes it's Heavy machine gun as it'll come in handy later. 16. Hold the switch to open the doors that the Ubersoldat opened before, and head up the stairs to the small control office which should be on your left and press the button to activate the tracks. This will also cause a number of Nazi soldiers, Fire Troopers and Ubersoldats to assault you once you make your way back to the supply train. Use the Heavy machine gun to make short work of them all, and use the charging stations if the gun is about to run out of energy. 17. Once you eliminated the Nazis, head to the supply train and throw the switch to use it.